Yer mine now
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Ichigo is beaten and abandoned by the shinigami, then left in Hueco Mundo. What happens when a certain Espada, who has been daydreaming about our berry boy finds him? suck at summaries. Yaoi Warning: Lemon One shot, but possibly more chapters if u want...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiez! This is my first Bleach fic (other than my crossover fic)

Ichigo:*Walks in* Yo.

Me: Ichigo! *Hugs*

Ichi: Miss me?

Me: Only a lot!

Grimmjow: *enters room* Am I interrupting something?

Me: Grimmy!

Grimm: Hey shorty.

Me*Pouts* 'M not short.

Ichi: You are to us...

Me: Shut up. Alright, listen up! I don' own Bleach. I wish I did. Tha' would make my life so much better. Everyone'd know if I did, too. There'd be a helluva lot more yaoi in it if I did, ya? Ya know it's true.

Grimm&Ichi: *Stare*

Me: I was channeling Shiro, wasn't I?

Shiro: *Randomly appears* Tha's my girl! C'mere!

Me: *Walks over and sits in lap*

Ichi:0.0

Grimm: *sighs* Guess it's up to me. Fic is rated M. Warnings are, well, lemon. Btw, this is shorty's first attempt at lemon, so be nice!

Ichi: Or I'll go Bankai on your ass!

Grimm: Pantera doesn't like flamers *Grins*

Shiro: Criticism is appreciated as long as it's not rude er hurtful.

Me: Please R&R. ONWARD!

present time

_flashback_

Grimmjow sighed as another beta tried to win him over. This was the twelfth one this week. He growled in annoyance, effectively scaring the small hollow away. There was only one beta he wanted, and that would never happen. His thoughts strayed to his last battle with the substitute shinigami.

_Grimmjow flew at the teen, throwing punches haphazardly. Ichigo blocked the punches with Zangetsu, determination blazing in his chocolate eyes. Grimmjow's psychotic grin dropped. He saw something else in those eyes, something he recognized from when Starkk looked at Hallibel. Love, the kid was in love with him! His eyes widened fractionally and he backed off. Ichigo made no move to attack him, and so they just stood there, staring at each other. They stayed that way for the longest time, until Ichigo's friends arrived. Grimmjow ripped open a gargantua, watching the teen the entire time. Ichigo's friends surrounded him, asking him if he was alright, but his eyes were trained on Grimmjow's retreating form. Grimmjow looked back once, locking eyes with the teen just before the gargantua closed, sending Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo. _

Grimmjow sighed again and hung his head, not noticing the senkaimon that opened a few feet from where he was. It wasn't until he heard a body hitting the sand that he looked up. "Stay here traitor. We don't have room for your kind in Soul Society," a shinigami spat at the the prone figure at his feet. He kicked the figure in the ribs once more and stepped through the senkaimon. Grimmjow stood and walked over to the figure, kneeling beside him. He rolled the body over, biting back a growl when he saw his face. Ichigo's normally orange hair was a deep red, matted with blood. The boy's face and neck were littered with cuts and bruises, but a particularly nasty gash on the boy's forehead caught the Espada's attention. He picked up the teen, using Sonido to reach Las Noches quickly. The teen hung limply in his arms, whimpering occasionally. The Espada growled at the sound, vowing to kill whoever had hurt his Shinigami. He pushed his bedroom door open with his shoulder and walked into the room, gently laying the teen on his bed. He stalked to the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water. He pulled bandages and a clean cloth from the cabinet before picking up the bowl and walking back to the bed. He set the items down on the bedside table and slipped the teen's shihakusho from his shoulders. He finished pulling the fabric from the teen's torso, growling at the sight that presented itself. Deep gashes littered the teen's torso, most of them still bleeding heavily. He grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the water, then set to work cleaning the boy's wounds. He returned the cloth to the bowl, watching as the watered changed to a deep pink color. He shook his head and turned back to the teen, gently bandaging his torso. He then wrung out the cloth and cleaned the wounds on Ichigo's head and washing the blood out of his hair. He bandaged the gash on his forehead and moved down to remove the boy's hakama. The boy's bottom half had been spared, with the exception of one deep cut on his left thigh. Grimmjow quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound before lifting him and pulling the ruined blanket off the bed. He laid the boy back down and gathered the blanket and the shinigami uniform to be sent out to clean. He pulled a fresh blanket from the closet and laid it over the teen before sitting on the edge of the bed and calling for his fraccion.

"You called, Grimmjow-Sama," The fraccion asked as he timidly entered the room. "Yeah, go get us some food," Grimmjow grunted roughly. The little fraccion ran from the room to complete his master's request. A few minutes after the little arrancar left, the teen on the bed began to stir. "Ichigo," Grimmjow called quietly. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, the amber orbs peering at Grimmjow warily. "How d'you feel," the sexta asked, oblivious to the caution that the orangette was displaying. "Like shit," Ichigo grunted, the words sounding hoarse as they fell from his lips. "I would expect that. You took one hell of a beating from them Shinigami, eh? Why'd they do that to you of all people," Grimmjow asked, growling at the memory of the broken boy. "They found out that I'm half hollow." That was all the boy said, but that was all Grimmjow needed to hear. He knew how stupid the shinigami could be. "Grimmjow," the teen called hesitantly, as if he were afraid. "Yeah?" The teen looked down at his lap. "Thank you."

"Fer what," Grimmjow asked. "For saving me," the teen replied. Grimmjow's gaze travelled over the boy's sloped shoulders and strong back. He pushed the teen back against the bed, being careful not to irritate any of the orangette's injuries. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's gently, surprising even himself. He slowly moved his lips against the teen's, grinning when Ichigo responded, albeit hesitantly. He ran his tongue along Ichigo's lower lip, demanding entrance. He was rewarded by a small moan as Ichigo's mouth fell open in a gasp. He shoved his tongue into the teen's mouth, eager to explore the warm, wet cavern. He tasted the teen thoroughly, mapping out Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, Ichigo's tongue joined Grimmjow's in a slow, sensual dance. The Espada pulled away when the need for air became too great, immediately attacking Ichigo's neck. He sucked on the soft flesh hungrily, divesting the boy of his boxers along the way. He ran a hand down the teen's neck and chest, then rubbed on a pert nipple. A small gasp encouraged him to do more, so he latched onto the other one, rolling the bud between his teeth. Ichigo moaned loudly and squirmed underneath him, causing Grimmjow to let out a moan of his own. He released Ichigo's nipples, instead running his tongue down Ichigo's finally reached Ichigo's erect member and licked the head teasingly. He bent his head and engulfed Ichigo's member in one swift movement, making Ichigo cry out in ecstasy. "Ah! G-grimm...," the teen panted out, threading long fingers through the Espada's teal hair. Grimmjow smirked and swallowed around the teen's shaft, nearly sending the teen over the edge. He could feel his own rock-hard erection straining against the fabric of his hakama, but he wanted to pleasure Ichigo first. He placed three fingers against Ichigo's lips and looked him in the eyes. Ichigo opened his mouth to accept the Grimmjow quickly removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth, eliciting a whine from the teen. He laughed, sending vibrations down Ichigo's shaft. "Aahn~," Ichigo moaned out as Grimmjow pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He quickly added a second, scissoring Ichigo to make room for a third.

Grimmjow added the third finger, sucking harshly on Ichigo's cock to distract him. He searched for that little button that would make his little berry writhe in pleasure. He must have found it, because Ichigo suddenly arched off the bed and came with a loud cry. Grimmjow swallowed Ichigo's load and leaned up to kiss the teen as he removed his fingers and pulled off his hakama. He reached under the bed for the lube he kept there, never breaking their passionate kiss. He found it and popped the cap, slathering the cool liquid on his throbbing erection. He placed the head at Ichigo's entrance and smoothed Ichigo's hair back. "Ready," he asked softly. Ichigo nodded, needing to be filled by this man. Grimmjow nodded and pushed into the tight, velvety heat of Ichigo's passage. "Ah, it hurts," Ichigo cried, clutching Grimmjow's shoulders like a lifeline. "I know, just relax" Grimmjow whispered as he smoothed Ichigo's hair back and kissed his forehead gently. Ichigo nodded, stubbornly refusing to let the tears that had gathered in his eyes to fall. Seeing this, Grimmjow wiped the tears away and kissed the teen deeply. He felt Ichigo relax and started moving slowly with gentle, shallow thrusts. "Grimm, faster," Ichigo breathed out after a few seconds, to which Grimmjow was happy to comply. He picked up the pace, slamming into Ichigo within a few minutes. The Espada angled his thrusts to hit the teen's prostate dead on every time, quickly reawakening the teen's flaccid member. They panted harshly, their warm breath mingling. With one more powerful thrust, Ichigo was sent over the edge again. "GRIMMJOW," He cried as he came, riding the waves of pleasure. With Ichigo's passage tightening around him, Grimmjow felt his release. Biting into the teen's shoulder to leave his mark, he snapped his hips forward burying himself as deeply as he could and came, shooting his load into Ichigo's ass. He pulled out and collapsed on his side. He pulled the now-sleeping teen to his chest and kissed the top of his

head, inhaling the scent of the orange haired teen. "Yer mine now, Ichi."

A/N: Yay first oneshot ever! Possibly. Unless you guys want me to continue it somehow. So, how did I do? Was it okay? Let me know, okay? Thanks,

~Annamae2243


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi hi! I'm sorry this update has taken so long, but my laptop charger broke. Anyway, about this fic, I already started with one writing style, so I'm not gonna change it now, but I will have another story soon with a different writing style for some of the people who don't like it. Also, I got a comment about Grimmjow not having a fraccion in the anime because he killed them all. Well, guess what. I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't the anime, now is it? This is coming from my imagination. Does anyone else share the opinion that Grimm is too lazy or stubborn to do all the shit that a fraccion can do for him? He can always get another one. If you don't like this fic or my ideas, then don't read it. It's as simple as that. Again I don't mean to be rude when I say that, so please don't take it that way. I'm just trying to get my point across. So there we go. Rant over. Story time. By the way, this chapter should clear up some of the confusion from the last chapter, like the injuries and such. Lol, sometimes I forget you guys aren't able to see what I'm thinking. LUDICROUS SPEED GO!

Ichigo woke up feeling warm. Warmer than usual, so he had slowly opened his eyes, nearly falling off of the bed when he had realized the well-muscled chest facing him. The memory of the the night before hit him like a bullet train, and he felt his face heat up.

He placed a hand against Grimmjow's chest and pushed away from his warm body just enough to look up into the sleeping Espada's face. A pair of cerulean eyes met his own.

"Morning," Grimmjow whispered. "Morning," the younger teen replied. "You feeling any better," The Espada asked, a hint of concern, discernible in his eyes. "Yeah, Shiro took care of my injuries last night, before..." Ichigo let the sentence trail off, his face darkening two shades of red.

Grimmjow chuckled at the cute blush, and then remembered something. "You hungry?" Ichigo nodded, not trusting his own voice. Grimmjow yelled for his fraccion, earning an annoyed sigh in return. He then turned his attention back to the orangette. "Your clothes are ruined, but I think Ulquiorra's clothes will fit you. I'll go get a set for you," he stated. He got up and pulled on his clothes, smirking when Ichigo blushed yet again. He walked out of the room, heading straight for Ulquiorra's quarters.

"Hey, emo bat. You in here?" Grimmjow yelled as he pushed open Ulquiorra's bedroom door noisily. "What do you want Jeagerjaques, I'm busy," the raven sighed.

"I need a set of your clothes."

Ulquiorra decided that he didn't want to know the reason, so he just let out a sigh and directed him towards his attire. "Closet." Grimmjow nodded and took the clothes, leaving without another word.

"He gets weirder every time I speak to him," Ulquiorra sighed as he picked up his book.

"Ichigo, I brought those clothes for you," Grimmjow said quietly, placing the clothes beside the teen on his bed. Ichigo nodded his thanks, taking another bite of whatever the Sexta's fraccion had brought them to eat. Ichigo finished his meal quickly and turned to the Espada. "Can I take a shower," he asked softly. "Yeah, through those doors is the bathroom," Grimmjow replied, gesturing towards a set of double doors. "Thanks," Ichigo replied, picking up Ulquiorra's clothes and walking to the bathroom. "Mind if I join you," Grimmjow called after his berry. "T-That's fine," Ichigo stuttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Grimmjow smirked and followed his lover into the bathroom. He stripped as Ichigo turned on the water, purring when Ichigo turned to smile at him. The two stepped into the warm spray, relaxing as the water soothed their tense muscles.

Grimmjow poured shampoo into his hands and gently started working it through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo leaned his head back, smiling at the gentle touch. After Grimmjow finished with Ichigo's hair, he cleaned his own, slicking the dripping strands back away from his face.

Ichigo turned and wrapped his arms around the Espada's neck, watching him with a soft, loving look, his expressive amber eyes nearly glowing in the light spray of the water. Grimmjow placed his hands on the shorter male's hips and rested his forehead against the smaller's own. "Yer mine now, you know that, right?" he whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Ichigo replied, just as softly with a warm smile.

Grimmjow wanted that smile to stay forever. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ichigo's. The kiss wasn't rushed, or hungry. It was slow, passionate, conveying the three words that neither of them had said. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and bent his head down, running his tongue over the mark he had left the night before. A knock on the bathroom door, made his head snap up.

Grimmjow sighed and turned off the water, which had then turned cold, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to Ichigo, who hurriedly wrapped the cloth around his waist. Grimmjow swung the door open, still completely exposed. "The fuck do you want, Starrk," he growled. "I felt the new reiatsu. I wanted to know who your new mate was," the primera yawned, completely unphased by Grimmjow's attire, or lack thereof.

"You should already know 'em," Grimmjow grumbled as he stalked to the closet. "Hm... You're the shinigami that likes to fight." The male said in an approving tone. "My name's Starrk Coyote, Primera Espada," He introduced.

"Uh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Ex-substitute shinigami," he sighed. "Ex-substitute shinigami? What do you mean," Starrk asked curiously. "They found out that I'm a vizard. They beat me and dropped me here yesterday."

Starrk looked at the boy pityingly. "I don't need your pity, it just makes me feel worse," Ichigo commented softly. "I see... Very well, welcome to Las Noches, Ichigo. You'll still have to get the approval of the others, but seeing as Grimmjow already marked you, they won't have much of a choice." The one named Starrk said musingly, running a hand through his shoulder length, wavy brown hair. His grey eyes rested on Ichigo's and he smiled reassuringly. "Good luck Ichigo, see you soon," Starrk yawned. "Bye," Ichigo smiled. Starrk left, leaving Ichigo completely alone in the now dark corner of the bathroom. And all that was left for him were his thoughts.

A/N: Well there you go! Many thanks to my lovely beta! I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Bye bye now ^^


End file.
